The invention relates to an actively adjustable wheel suspension for the wheels of an axle of a motor vehicle.
So-called active systems for calming the body of a motor vehicle are well known. Rotary actuators are normally used for this purpose to rotate a torsion bar. By applying a torque upon the torsion bar, active forces are produced, which can affect the wheel movement or the body motion of the motor vehicle.
A generic actively adjustable wheel suspension for the rear wheels of an axle of a motor vehicle is disclosed in EP 2 389 299. Each wheel of the axle is hereby supported on a subframe via several wheel control elements and is operatively connected via its wheel control elements with an adjustable torsion bar. Associated to each of the torsion bars, oriented in motor vehicle transverse direction, is a rotary actuator—also oriented in motor vehicle transverse direction—, via which the torque can be applied upon the torsion bars, i.e. provision of active forces to counteract e.g. a rolling motion. The two rotary actuators, oriented in motor vehicle transverse direction, are accommodated in a common housing, which is supported with a mounting upon a cross member of the subframe. Since the arrangement of the torsion bars, rotary actuators and the housing requires relatively much installation space, package space in vehicle longitudinal direction and vehicle transverse direction is not utilized in an optimum manner
The invention is based on the object to provide an actively adjustable wheel suspension for the wheels of a motor vehicle, such that a space-saving arrangement for the components necessary for the active wheel suspension is ensured.
This object is achieved by an actively adjustable wheel suspension for the wheels of an axle of a motor vehicle, wherein each wheel is articulated on the body side via a plurality of wheel control elements, and each wheel is operatively connected with a rotary actuator which is supported on the body side and includes a torsion bar, and wherein the two rotary actuators can be activated for active adjustment via a control unit, wherein the rotary actuators and the torsion bars of the rotary actuators are oriented in motor vehicle longitudinal direction, and wherein the rotary actuators include each at least one strut, oriented in motor vehicle transverse direction, for torque support.
The subclaims set forth advantageous refinements of the invention.